Dearest One, Dearest Father
by Archer 13
Summary: Alucard has left Seras with the one thing she doesn't need. AlucardXSeras
1. Chapter 1

Dearest One

It was a cold Febuary night, long past dusk when the clocktower struck twelve. The deep, resounding booms of the bell rung into a restless black sky as Seras watched the moon. A gentle hand lay on her growing stomach while she watched the twinkling stars. Her thoughts wandered to her latest mission; the freak she had been assigned to kill was a tiny little girl, only about five or six years of age, her blue eyes unnaturally bright and blonde hair much like Seras's. She was innocent, as blissfully ignorant as any child her age. It was heart-breaking to see her as she was; her face pale white and her lips stained red with blood, her white sun dress marred with crimson rivers flowing from glistening white fangs that held a sickening smile. She couldn't do it. The little one seemed so fragile and innocent that Seras couldn't bring herself to kill such a creature and Alucard had to step in to send the child to the afterlife.

The young nosferatu gazed half-heartedly at the shining silver orb that hung in the air, wishing against all hope that the little one who grew within her would be human; that she wouldn't bring yet another monster into the world. She highly doubted that Integra would allow her to keep the little one; had she not already told Alucard many times that the next vampire they brought into the house was dead?

Alucard...

There she went again. Thinking about her heartless master who had left her in this mess in the first place. He was heartless, cold, cruel, unforgiving and unmerciful; Why did she love him again? Oh, yeah. Because he was her master, because she wanted nothing more than to show him that she was worthy of his respect, of his _love._ Yet, time and time again, he refused to call her by her name, refused to speak to her, refused to train her. All because she refused to drink the blood that pulled her farther and farther away from her sanity and humanity.

No matter how hard she tried to earn his trust, his respect... No matter how she tried, the fact that she was not a killer, not a murderer, not a huntress would get in the way. And now? Now she was his playtoy. His passing fancy.

She hated it.

Even worse, she now hated him.

And that broke her heart.

She had come to love him... No, it was more than that. Love was an emotion humans had. What the undead had, what she had, was so much more. A coursing blue flame that poured through her cold veins and ignited her still heart; was this what humans searched so hard for? Eternal love? True love? No. There was no word to describe what she felt for him; How she hated him so and yet these feelings for him still resounded through the empty cage of her ribs.

And now she had proof of it. That proof was growing steadily within her, the life they had both created; or rather, the _un_life they had created. She loved the being that grew within her as much as she loved Alucard. She could sense its presence, its aura, its personality, its curiousity growing within her. She could feel when it tried to learn about the surroundings outside of her womb, when it tried to probe her mind. She knew it could feel the turmoil that grew within her mind, it could feel her love for both it and its father. Even though she could not determine its gender yet, it had the curiousity and rambuctiousness of a little boy.

She already had a name for him; Vulcan. She found it when looking through a roman mythology book. Vulcan was the god of fire and volcanoes, and she thought it represented his fiery curiousity. Would Alucard like that name? She doubted it; Alucard had been avoiding her ever since he learned of the pregnancy. No doubt Integra knew of it too.

That was the reason she left. The reason she woke before dusk and left her resignation letter on Integra's desk.

She wouldn't be able to bear both their looks of disgust at what "she" had allowed to happen. It was Alucard's fault, yet she took the blame; no doubt Integra thought her a slut now.

'Don't you go and be like them, little one.'

'_I won't, mommy.'_

Her breath hiched in her throat.Was...Was that... Oh, god.

His little voice was that of an angel. So light, So free... He was perfect, in every way; the irony of it all made her chuckle. To think, an angel of a boy born to a pair of vampires.

'I wish you could hear him, Alucard. I wish you could sense him; he's beautiful. Just like you.'

'**I know.'**


	2. Dearest Father

Before I begin, I want to say a huge

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

to all vegitarians, and to also say that this is a continuation of the last one shot, "Dearest One."

Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter; they belong to Kohta Hirano and J.K. Rowling, respectively. I do, however, own Vulcan and if you would like to use him in your stories, please ask me first. Thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time, little one.. Time to learn what you really are."

The red clad man in the red fedora and yellow goggle like glasses whispered to him in a soft, almost fatherly tone.

"Vulcan! Time to get up!"

Seras's cool voice permeated the blackness of Vulcan's room. Vulcan shuddered and sat up from his bed, stretching his tiny little arms. Those dreams again! What do they mean? He pondered for a minute before he jumped out in a hurry and picked out a shirt and a pair of pants from his neatly kept closet. Waiting for him in the kitchen was a steaming plate of waffles.

"Yaay! Waffles!"

Seras smiled at the little boy; He was about four feet tall and had messy black hair, a slightly pointy little nose and extremely sharp canines. All in all, he looked almost exactly like a minature version of his father, save for his eyes. They were a piecing blue, like the ocean, like his mothers'.

The waffles in question were a reddish-golden brown, obviously cooked with blood in the batter, and were covered in lightly red syrup. Seras had discovered this technique while cooking for herself when she was pregnant; blood mixed human food allowed her to taste that which had been lost. Unfortunately, her reserves of human blood had run out long ago, and now she and Vulcan had to sustain themselves on cow's blood that she had collected from the Irish countryside.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Vulcan?"

"Who's my daddy? All the other kids at school have daddies, so why don't I?"

Seras's smile faded. This was not the first time Vulcan had asked about his father, and this certainly wouldn't be the last. Maybe, just this once... NO! There was no way in hell she would allow her son to visit his insane father. She didn't want to take the chance that his personality traits would end up in her angelic little boy.

She sighed lightly, and responded as she always did;

"I'll tell you when you're older, little one."

"But..."

"No buts, Vulcan; You need to get ready for school."

The 'school' in question was something of a reprieve for Seras; taking care of a child at her young age was a bit of a hassle. So, while Vulcan was at school, Seras would see to the cleaning of the house, completing whatever work she had to do online (she taught an online course in nursing), and whatever exterminations she needed to do for her other employers. She **was **still a vampire, after all, and getting rid of pesky FREAKS was still her biggest priority, other than training her five year old son to fit in with human children. Lucky Vulcan had gained the life saving ability to walk in the sunlight; He had no doubt gained it from his father, as Seras had yet to test this power for herself.

By the time Vulcan returned home from school, there was a glass of light red milk sitting on the table and a peanut butter sandwitch sitting alongside it. Seras was back in her room, typing furiously away on the computer, hoping to finish grading reports before dinner had to be made. Vulcan sat on the table and rapidly finished his milk and sandwitch and started working on his homework, which was to write out his name ten times. He finished this rather quickly and sat down on the comfy couch to read Harry Potter.

Now, most would find this a bit strange, A five year old reading Harry Potter, but yet to Vulcan Victoria, this was a normal occurance. Vulcan couldn't read enough. He loved stories of vampires and wizards and of mystical creatures, and once he started reading, Seras couldn't pull him away from his book if she tried.

"Vulcan! Dinner!"

Okay, maybe not.

Dinner had consisted of a simple steak and some mashed potatoes and gravy, but to Vulcan it was like heaven. For one reason or another, Vulcan loved steak. Another trait supposedly passed down from his father.

Vulcan was exausted by the time dinner ended, and had begun to close the door to his room when he looked back at his mother. She was smiling, and gave him a light wave as he closed the door.

"Found you, Seras."

Startled, Vulcan sat up from his bed where he had previously tried to fall asleep and his eyes darted towards the door where the sound had originated.

"A-Alucard!"

Seras's startled voice only served to alert Vulcan more, and his eyes flashed a bright crimson red before returning to its normal blue. His door burst open to find his mother pinned against a wall by a red clad man wearing a red fedora and a pair of yellow goggle-like glasses.

The man from his dreams.

"MOMMY!"

Little Vulcan reached out for his mother, running towards her and knocking the red-clad man away with suprising strength.

Seras held her son tightly in her arms for a second and then turned her attention back to the red clad man on the floor. He was slowly picking himself back up, careful to avoid his now broken arm.

Seras held her son with one arm in a vice like grip, while the other transformed into a black claw like mass of darkness, poised to attack him should he threaten her or her son. She got up on tremmbling feet, cradling Vulcan in one hand and contemplating whether to attack or run. Vulcan, however, held onto his mother's neck as he would onto his books; there was not a chance he would let go unless he wanted to.

"Oh Ho? What have we here?"

Alucard towered mockingly over Seras and Vulcan, one arm latched menacingly onto his Casull, the other popping and fizziling as it healed at his side. His wide, feral grin scorned her very existance and made her want to tremble and melt away from where she stood. Her clawed hand shook lightly from fear.

A slight pull from below made her look down for a slight second, her feet had dissapeared into a vortex that threatened to consume her entirely; Her master was calmly walking through a similar vortex, although his was vertical. Seras, having gone through this plight many times before when her master decided to torture her, fought away panic and pulled away the shadows from her arm and held her son as she prepared for the inevitable fall.

With a light thud, Seras landed feet first and crouching into Integra's office, a not-so-light scowl plastered upon her features.

"Seras Victoria, Vulcan Victoria; Welcome back to Hellsing."

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing loomed over her desk, her hands tangled under her chin. Seras gulped in grim anticipation. Integra did **not **look happy.

"You gave us quite the chase, Seras; I'm impressed you held out this long, especially against Alucard."

Seras remained bleak on her outlook of the situation. Integra was pissed, which usually led to her shooting either Alucard or Seras with a gun, which ultimately led to Alucard getting one of his 'Moods' and going out to kill something. 'Or, at least, that's how it was five years ago,' reminded a glimmer of hope in the back of her head. 'It's very possible that Integra has calmed down over those years.' Seras stared into those steely blue eyes. 'Very possible.'

Integra sighed and slumped into her chair, pulling out a cigar. Alucard lit it with a snap of his fingers and Integra took in a long draw of smoke.

"I have talked to the Queen many times about your desertion, and she has ordered you executed."

Seras's eyes grew wide and she clung to Vulcan with a vice grip.

"And what of Vulcan?" Her voice was quivering now; she didn't want to leave her son behind, not now, not like this.

"Vulcan will be placed under the care of Alucard."

Seras's breath hitched. Her worst nightmare, the fate she wouldn't give her worst enemy, had been given to her. Why? Why her? Why her family? Why couldn't she leave it all behind?

Her gaze shifted to the trembling boy in her arms. Crimson rivers splashed down his face, though he made no sound. With a quivering hand, Seras wiped away the bloody tears and pulled the little boy even closer to her. Seras began to shake with sobs as she buried her head in Vulcan's neck. She finally collapsed to the floor in a sobbing heap, Vulcan's cries echoing her own.

Alucard took a step forward towards the greiving pair, concern washing over his usual feral grin. A sudden jolt to the back of his neck stopped him, however. He looked towards Integra, who was shaking her head silently.

"However, I believe that the decision ultimately rests with me."

Seras's blood stained face jolted up, her eyes wide with shock.

"I say again, Seras Victoria, welcome back to Hellsing."

Integra held out her old uniform, clean and pressed as though not a second had passed since she last wore it. Seras looked from the uniform to Integra, the corners of the steely woman's mouth pulled up into what Seras would accept as the closest thing to a smile Integra had ever given her. With shaking hands, Seras pulled Vulcan and herself up from the ground and held him close, her other hand reaching for the uniform she left so long ago. A light smile appeared on Seras's face as she looked towards Vulcan, grasping the uniform in her hand. She bowed to Integra and phased through the floor to her basement home. What she found there, however, almost made her drop Vulcan.

Sitting there, on her coffin, was the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen. It was covered in five years of dust, but it was there. She gently set Vulcan down on the floor and strode over to it, her fingertips brushing the cool fabric. Laying on top of the dress was an envelope, adressed to Seras, and she opened it with trembling hands.

_Dear Seras,_

_You are your own vampire now, and your skills have far surpassed what I had ever expected of you. You have made me more proud than any other fledgling I have ever known in my entire life, but pride is not the only thing you have given me. You have awoken __something within me that I have never before known; even when my heart still beat within my chest. You make me _**feel**_, Seras. You make me dream. You make my heart beat again. Each time I see you, my world stops turning and time ceases to exist. Your eyes are my ocean, Seras. But yet, you are also my silver. You are the one thing I could never touch; and I became posessiv__e. I became domineering, I became cruel. And in the end, I took you as my own without your consent. This was the one thing I never hoped for. Through this, however, you have given me what no other has: A child. And so,Seras Victoria, I ask you, not as your__ master, but as your equal:_

_Will you marry me?_

_Vlad III Dracul_

Tears of joy streamed down Seras's face, and she turned to Vulcan. A beautiful smile crept its way onto her face and she told Vulcan to stay in the room as she phased to her favorite spot upon the roof and called for her former master.

Alucard appearedin a swirl of blackened mists not too far away from Seras, his fedora, goggles, and trenchcoat all missing. She still clutched the letter tightly in her hand, her eyes held wide and tears of joy streaming out of them. Alucard strode swiftly over to her, and dropped on one knee. He grabbed her left hand with his right, and out of his pocket he pulled a sparkling diamond ring as old as he was. He looked at her with pleading eyes and her heart soared. Without a single word, she pulled him up by his tie and captured his lips with her own. In that moment, her heart filled with the warmth of love, her mind clouded with static and her stomach churned with butterflies. Trembling, Seras draped her arms around Alucard's neck as he pulled his arms around her waist. The two could have stayed like this for hours; never needing to stop for air or to speak words that would ruin the moment.

Without breaking her lips from his own, he grabbed her left hand again and slipped the ring on her finger. In that moment, they both knew the meaning of true love; it was meant for vampires.


End file.
